I'll save you in your dream
by Rocket-Nestea315
Summary: MARISA LEE'S WORD A MONTH CONTEST DREAM. HIM picked Butch as one of the unlucky people to suffer from his nightmare and possibly die from it. Buttercup must save him but she doesn't only save him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**This is my contest entry for marisa lee's Word-a-Month One-Shot Contest DREAM. This is the full summary.**

**HIM is an evil mind controller and has picked 1 person in each continent to suffer from his nightmares for his on amusement. 'Pure mind' is a group of mind controllers that purrifie and tamper with HIM's nightmares in order to save these people and Buttercup is the agent to take care of the chosen one in North America. Butch is the unlucky chosen one for North America so of course Buttercup must help him purrifie his nightmare and overcome it , but she doesn't only help Butch.**

Butch's (POV)

Just a regular day in Townsville, the sky is blue, the grass is green and everything hasn't is like its been for who knows how long. I was walking to school that was 2 blocks away listening to music. While 'American idiot' was blasting in my head I thinking on how utterly boring life is.

My life got so boring its been routined. Wake up, go to school, come home and sleep. Can't life be more intresting. Even like those silly kids shows, mutant monster randomly destroying town is better then nothing.

Why does it seem like I'm the only one that doesn't mind this. I try talking about it to my brothers and friends and they say crao like video games make there life entertained. But thats because they actually think there that video game character. Sure the plot line and the action is sun but as soon as you beat the game its like just a vague story now like a dream you just woken up from.

Normal (POV)

Somewhere in a red cloud...

"Ahhhhhh, little creature. Human life is so boring right? Of course it is, all you weak creatures do is try to be happy with that rather despising life. You seem to be the only one to hate it right. Let HIM help you by sicing it up." A girly voice echoed as a lobster like devil ran his claw against his crystal ball that showed te bored Butch walking.

He took a small glass bottle with a blood red potion in it and poured it on the crystal ball. the ball turned red and the scene with butch grimaced as the red liquide tampered te ball.

"Oh little creature your life will be far from boring now." as a smirk plastered on his face.

...

Step 3 of Butch's daily routine was here and he was walking back home from school, his brothers were walking behind him talking about who know whats. His brothers accepted life way to easily, they think there life is so perfect the thought of changing it scares them.

Brick was a perfect as perfect can be. He's smart, but not a nerd. He's strong and powerfull, but not a douche bag jock. He was charming and witty, but not an asshole. Everyone liked him and he had a 'LITTLE MISS PERFECT' girlfriend as the cherry on top.

Boomer was like every girls Justin Bieber. Nice, caring, understanding and was like Tamaki Suoh, that wmpy host with sugar coated wirds from that sappy chick flick anime. I don't even know why I know about it.

Brutal was the all so mysterieus strong guy that was non approachable but made him like a god or something. No one messed with im since he was an A class stalker and could meatally take you down.

If there was one thing my brothers had in common was that buys worship them and girls swoon like puppies over them. and they enjoyed it like pathetic popularity whores. Don't get me wrong I love them but there too much.

When nightime came i was getting ready to go too sleep. I had my pyjamas which were soccer shorts and a white T shirt. I jumped onto bed after brushing my teeth and browsed Youtube and the internet on my IPhone until I fell asleep.

But something awaited as soon as my eyes fell shut in to slumber.

_I was only walking but why did I feel like someone was watching me and was following me. I walked faster almost running. It seemed like I was running into nowhere since i didn't really thought of an destination._

_"Cooomme, COOOMME!" A rather strange high pitched voice that was echoing purred._

_I was running like there was no tomorrow, like a chicken with its head cut off. The voice seemed to be always on my tail._

_"You can run but I will always be here." the voice said again._

_"You are a man troubled by a boring life, never once found life exciting."_

_Why does this person know so much about me I never mention the subject to only my brothers and they DO NOT sound like this._

_"Life as a mortal is boring but I can give you excitement"_

_No way am I letting myself go where ever he is going "GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled_

_He chucled evilly "Dont you want it though? A life like a video game, where you are the maker of your own life. You didn't decide on living like this did you but you have too cause that life for you."_

_NO BUTCH DO NOT LET HIM GET TO YOU NO MATTER HOW RIGHT HE IS!_

_"I can change your life so you can have the life you want"_

_I felt myself getting drowsy. I turned black to see a figure in a cloak comming with his arms spread wide almost consumming me._

I shot awake, sweating like crazy as my hair was soaking wet. I was breathing heavilly and my eyes were as wide as tennis balls. I dug my head in my hands.

I weant to the washroom to wash my face and wipe off all this sweat. Man that was freaky dream more like a nightmare.

...

Somewhere in a rare Pure white cloud

"HIM has started again, seven people in this world has been chosen by HIM to suffer from his agonizing nightmares." A deep loud voice said to seven people

"Remeber you 7, if you don't save these people they will be consumed by HIM's words to live in a life you created. And will live in there own dream of perfect life. It may seem like a good thing but HIM doesn't give someone what they want, he will make there dream once again a nightmare and mentally kill them in there sleep." The voice said again

" So save them with your life. Now... GO!" The voiced boomed

Buttercup's (POV)

Now that I was released to go to the person I must save. He was my first person to save so this is presure but I want to experiment what its like. Seriously you go into someones nightmare and purrify it. Maybe I'm ignorant about this but it seems so fun doing this.

...

It was currently dawn time and I had arrived at my destination. I landed in the room of ther person I must save. He was sleeping soundly, seemed so peaceful to be having nnightmare.

I put my index and and middle finger on his forhead to see his mind. So he has already went throught his nightmare. I copied his dream and began watching it in my head.

I see now, sooner or later he won't awake in time before he is fully consumed by darkness. The reasons why he awoke in time is because his mind that he still has control of doubts HIM. But if he's left for a few more days he will certainly die in HIM's dream. I must and I will save him.

I stared at his peaceful and lovely face, gently and quietly I placed my lips on his. "Don't worry I'll save you." I said quietly and disapeared.

Normal (POV)

Butch woke up and hour or so later. A part of his mind was still confused on his dream and the other half vaguelly visioned a girl with black hair , green eyes in a flowy silky light yellow dress was with him that night.

'I must be nuts.' He thought to himself as he started getting ready for school

So as always same boring day at school nothing worth mentionning about so jumping on to nightime where Butch is once again getting ready to go to sleep. He forgot about his nightmare and went to sleep.

Once he was fully asleep Buttercuo apeared at his bed side again. She looked at him seeing him peacefully dreaming sleeping again but knew it would be tampered with his nightmare.

As gently and quietly as she coud Buttercup lifted Butch up with out waking him up and sat where his pillow was and let him lay on her. she was kneeling on his pillow with his head rested on her chest. her hand carresed his cheeks and she was going threw his mind waiting till his would night mare would come.

_I was only walking but why did I feel like someone was watching me and was following me and why did this seem so deja view?. I walked faster almost running. It seemed like I was running into nowhere since i didn't really thought of an destination._

_"Cooomme, COOOMME!" A rather strange high pitched voice that was echoing purred._

_Scared shitless I ran as fast as my legs could take me in no particular direction._

_"You can run but I will always be here." the voice said again._

_"You are a man troubled by a boring life, never once found life exciting."_

_He was as right as right can be, life is so boring at least he understands. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT HES A CREEP!_

_"Life as a mortal is boring but I can give you excitement"_

_Oh really? Well may-NO! DO NOT FALL FOR IT! "SHUT UP!" I yelled_

_He chucled evilly "Dont you want it though? A life like a video game, where you are the maker of your own life. You didn't decide on living like this did you but you have too cause that life for you."_

_So tempting maybe just maybe._

_"I can change your life so you can have the life you want"_

_I felt myself getting drowsy. I turned to see the figure in a cloak and I almost let my arm out to him until_

_"STOP!" A female voice yelled. Both the man in the cloak and i stopped to see a girl with black hair and green eyes there. She was glowing like the sun and her flowly lon dress was waving around swooshing._

_She flew to us and came to me "Don't fall for it Butc once your caught you'ed never come back" She said_

_"Tsk damn with." The cloaked man grumbled._

_She turned to him . "Fight on Butch, fight on. Don't let him catch you, as soon as you agree to go to him your caught." She said as light shined bright blindind the cloaked man and I._

My eyes shot opened again and I was yet again breathing heavilly. "Are you okay?" A soft voie said I look up to see was leaning on a girl but not a normal girl.

I got up and tuned around to see her. "Y-you are the girl in my dream." I said looking at the beautiful girl.

"I'm hear to save you" She said reaching out to hug me and then placing her warm lips on mine. "Now go back to sleep Butch, don't worry you'll see me again." she said as I fell asleep on her

Buttercup's (POV)

I placed him back on his bed and once again placed mt two finger on his forhead. "Wow i purified a good amount of it but his mind is till tampered and HIM will comback." She said looking at his mind carefully.

I won't forgive him harming such a handsom beautiful men. "I'll come see you again tomorrow but now dream about me." I said and disapeared.

...

Butch's (POV)

I woke up once again. I look around my room but the girl in my dreams was nowhere to be found. i lay back on my bed remembering her and her kiss. I remembered my nightmare and how she saved me from it.

That girl I hope to see her again.

...

Normal (POV)

Butch was rather jumpy that day, his mind filled with her girl in his dreams that was also strangely in his bed holding him. Butch being a teenage guy with hormones also thought 'I was sleeping on her and my ead was on her chest, she did had quite a bust.' he thought while blushing.

Butch couldn't wait till it was nightime, he would've slept in clas hoping to see him in his dreams but was to caught uo thinking about her and he waited till it was nightime so that he could have her all to himself with everyone else sleeping. He didn't want anyone else bothering him.

Once nightime hit he was restless a bit which only made things worst. He decided to go down and drank some warm milk and calmed down letting him fall asleep to is dream once again.

_Butch's (POV)_

_I was walking again. I've been walking a lot having I? Meh I'll just go with it. I thought to myself._

_This time the cloaked man came dashing for me only this time instead of persuading me he was forcing me. So of course I was running like a freak._

_Instead of his high pitch echo voice he was yelling in a deep visious voice "THAT DAMN WITCH TAMPERING WITH MY FUN! I'LL GET YOU!" he yelled_

_"IF I CAN'T GET YOU TO COME ILL FORCE YOU TOO!" He yelled dashing faster_

_I was running forgetting what I was doing. I wasn;t even thinking straight I was just running I don;t even know why I wasn't losing my breath._

_"NO YOU DONT!" I strong voice yelled as the girl came back._

_"Its time to finish you off." She said making a big white ball of light making the claked figure run into it._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed but soon disapeared and the ball of light grimaced._

_She was breathing heavilly. "He won't be coming back again anymore." She said_

_She turned around to me and smiled "I was able to save you_

Yes you get the drill I woke up again. It was like 4 in the morning. I was panicking she wasn't here. I looked around sweating

"Hehe I got you" She said hugging me from behind

"No fair" I said

"I'm sorry I may never be able to see you like this in person again." She said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked surprised

"My job was too purify your nightmare and now that it is my job is done" She said

"NO! I would never have woken up if it weren't for you." I said almost crying

"Don't cry, I said I would never see you again in person but, every night you'll see me in your dreams." She said

"What?" i said confused

"I'll explain to later next time I appear in your dreams." she said coming in front of me

"Tonight is our last night together in person lets make it memorable." she said kissing me

And so the night went on

**yea its almost 3 am and I was a bit rushed sorry. It would've been better as a series of a view chapters and I had to fit this as a One Shot. :( Maybe Ill make it into a full story someday tell what you think. CIAO!**


End file.
